onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Bunch of Images
The Following images *The following files (sorting out unused files) with reasons listed next to them. **Image:Mr.1.jpg 20px}} - already a better quality of same picture being used. **Image:Carueportrait.png 20px}} - simply unneeded. **Image:Monkey D. Luffy.png - unused and unneeded. **Image:Nami.JPG - Same as above. **Image:Chopper.JPG - And again. **Image:Robin.JPG - This too. **Image:Dragon2.jpg - same pic twice... **Image:Kingdom.png - again here... **Image:Kingdom.JPG - Correction there are 3 versions of this one... **Image:Zoro.JPG - Another unneeded image. **Image:AwaAwa.jpg - we have a anime version of this scene now. ** unneeded... Unused... **Image:MeraMeranoMi2.png Unused... Different version being used from a book. **Image:Banchiportrait.png unneeded. *'Nominator': One-Winged Hawk 09:44, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :Most of those seem reasonable. Lets delete ones with doubles, like the Mr 1 and the Kingdom one. Some of them are usable, in particular the one of Robin and Chopper, and the crew shot of them on the Going Merry. Cody2526 19:20, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::Hey if you can find a use for them - be my guest then. I sadly can't. ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 19:41, 17 April 2007 (UTC) And Again *Image:XoLo.jpg and Image:Goggle zolo.jpg *Reason: Uneeded and don't work. *Nominator: One-Winged Hawk 21:29, 23 September 2008 (UTC) WAIT: There is soemthing wrong with JPEGS right now. Hold this off until its fixed. All the JPEG files aren't showing up on hee right now (but PNGs are fine). This seems to be linked to the note on the community portal I posted regarding being unable to upload. -- One-Winged Hawk 21:32, 23 September 2008 (UTC) And Again *Image:Weird.PNG *Reason:Unused, we should all know about this image. Possibly using us as a hosting service. Either we set up the episode page it comes from and use it there or we delete it straight away. *Nominator: One-Winged Hawk 07:10, 10 October 2008 (UTC) And Again Image:Brandnewinmanga.jpg Reason: Uneeded, plus prety bad pic quality . -- New Babylon 13:45, 21 March 2009 (UTC) And Again Image:01.jpg Image:A_casual_discovery.jpg Reason: Duplicates . Not needed anywhere, even if it is a nice spread . Image:A.jpg Reason: Uneedd and ungodly terrible quality . Now for Blackbeard images . The uploader User:Urahara22 should be notified not to upload images we don't need . He seems to think were an image hosting site . Image:Blackbeard6.png Image:Blackbeard5.png Image:Blackbeard3.png Image:Blackbeard2.png Image:Blackbeard1.png Reason: All of the above are unused and unneeded . From the same user and for the same reasons: Image:Brook3.png Image:Brook2.png -- New Babylon 12:43, 23 March 2009 (UTC) And Again Image:Alvida12.jpg Unused quasi dupe of picture already used in the Alvida article . Unused and unneeded . Image:Aokiji11.png Unused and unneeded . Also a Suer:Coldhandzz has uploaded many of the deleted pictures, maybe I oughta talk to him, or Angel, she seems the person who mostly does it . Image:Aw.jpg Unused and unneeded . Image:Capone_Anime.jpg Unused,uneeded, terrible quality . -- New Babylon 23:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) And Again Image:Namisan.JPG Image:Nikyu_Nikyu_no_Mi_atack.jpg Image:Nyon2.jpg Image:Oimo_Kaashi.jpg Image:1_717089930s.jpg Image:11AC.PNG Image:11CH.PNG Image:11EK.JPG Image:11K.JPG Image:11SA.PNG Image:11TL.PNG Image:045.jpeg Image:100px-Gekkomoria.jpg Image:101.jpeg Image:120.jpeg Unused and unneeded . -- New Babylon 18:26, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :I've deleted a lot of stuff per request. Just as a request, can the whole request for deleting stuff be minimized a bit for awhile, at least for the unused pics. It's helpful for the wikia, but it's kinda disheartening on my part. The whole massive requesting to delete stuff feels a bit much for me. It's maybe because I don't especially like deleting stuff like what happens in Wikipedia. I'll do deletions and stuff, and I'll may even delete unused pics without being asked once in awhile. All I ask is for the massive deletion requests to slow down a bit. It's a bit disheartening to be given almost everyday a list to delete stuff, even if it's just junk. Mugiwara Franky 15:14, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks MF . You know, I could help you if you would need a helping hand . I havent even cracked the Unused Files special pages yet, just went through "uncategorised images" . We need to sort things out en masse, or it will just keep on piling up, like the person who from day to day updated all those Blackbeard images . And I just found a very poor page with no sources , no clear point and very bad english, called "One Piece in Saudi Arabia" that I wish to get rid of . We realy need to think it over, if those "One Piece in Country" pages are even worth having .-- New Babylon 15:55, 28 March 2009 (UTC) And Again Image:Silvers.png Unneeded . Image:Peronaportrait.png Unneeded and LQ Image:Impeldown.gif No longer needed . Image:Redhairedshanks.jpg Unneded . Image:Ray_portraity.png Unneeded dupe . Image:Vivi_hug_pell.PNG Unneeded and LQ. Image:Hildonportrait.png Unneeded dupe . Image:Imagem_234.jpeg Completely unneeded . Image:Portgas_D._Ace_(52).jpeg Unneeded . Image:Portgas_D._Ace_(148).jpeg Unneeded . Image:Crewinteractions.jpg Now I know this is one of Angel's pictures, but stil, do we need it ? Image:Dark_Hole.jpeg Unneeded . Image:One_piece_264-312.gif Completely unneeded . Image:Galley-La_Lucci.PNG Unneeded . File:DasBonez.png Unneeded . File:Dorry.jpg Unneeded . File:Smoker.png Unneeded . -- New Babylon 14:58, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Regarding my image, yeah I kicked that on the head and forgot about it. What should have been a simple solution got turned into mush... One-Winged Hawk 21:47, 10 May 2009 (UTC) And Some More |File:Luffy and Charloss.gif}} Reason; Watermarked. There is a reason for this being on our rules. The image belongs to someone and has been added to the site without owners premission. One-Winged Hawk 06:55, 17 May 2009 (UTC)